


Akko's Daydream

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Underage Masturbation, akko fantasizes about chariot, chariot fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: When Akko finds herself alone in her dorm room, she lets her mind wander to her idol Shiny Chariot





	Akko's Daydream

Akko Kagari entered her dorm room tired from her afternoon lessons. She took her wand off of where it hung on her belt and she placed it carefully onto the work desk next to her bunk bed before collapsing down and letting her head hit her pillow. Enjoying the peace and quiet she had for the next few hours. Knowing that Lotte and Sucy wouldn't be back for a little while. She slid her hand under her pillow and pulled out her most prized possession- A limited edition Shiny Chariot trading card. Smiling brightly as she looked at the card 

"I still can't believe I'm here, studying magic at the same place as my hero. I'm the luckiest girl in the world! And I know one day I'm going to be a famous witch just like Chariot and I'll make everybody happy with my magic" She giggled to herself. 

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to what it would actually be like to meet her idol properly. 

~Akko couldn't believe her luck. She was finally in line to meet Shiny Chariot- her hero and the witch who inspired Akko to pursue learning magic. Now she was going to meet her and be able to tell her this to her face. HOPEFULLY, that is. As Akko was right at the back of the queue, which seemed to take forever to move forward. After what seemed like an eternity Akko was finally the only person in the line. She took a step forward but was stopped by a large security guard 

"Sorry miss. This meet and greet has now finished" He told her bluntly. 

"Please mister! Chariot is my hero. She's the whole reason I'm studying at Luna Nova, just one minute. Please?" Akko pleaded. The large man was about to reply when he was interrupted

"Wulfric, let her through" came a female voice from behind the man. 

"Go on back" Wulfric grunted, stepping aside to let Akko past. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly as she walked towards the table where Chariot was sat. 

"I'm really sorry about this but my security guard is correct, my allocated time for this meet and greet is now over" Chariot apologised, Akko's head and heart dropped at this news

"But... Would you like to come back to my 'dressing room' with me?" Chariot asked. 

"OHMYGODYESIWOULDLOVETO" Akko squealed excitedly. Chariot just smiled at the young witch, she stood up and led Akko back to a small corner of the building that had been cordoned off as Chariots private dressing room. 

"So what's your name?" Chariot asked

"Atsuko Kagari, but everyone calls me Akko" she answered

"It's so lovely to meet you Akko" Chariot smiled 

"I hear that you're a big fan of mine? And that I'm the reason you're studying magic at Luna Nova?" 

"Yeah that's right" Akko answered. Chariot closed the gap between them, pressing her body up against Akko's. She leant in and whispered, with her face half an inch away from Akko's 

"I think that is so..." Chariot began before pressing her lips against the young girls. Akko let out a small moan of surprise mixed with delight as Chariots hands began to grope her backside. Stopping her wandering hands' Chariot then expertly slid her hands down Akko's skirt and into her panties and began to tease the young girl.~ 

Akko snapped out of her daydream, feeling the dampness in the crotch of her underwear. Feeling the rush of hormones coursing through her young body she quickly stripped off her school uniform, leaving her lying on her bed in just her bra and panties. She slid her hand down into her underwear just as Chariot did in her mind and began to carefully trace light circles on her outer lips, butterflies filling her stomach as she'd never felt like this before. She was just acting on pure instinct. Her body tingled as her fingers made contact with the soft, wet skin of her lips. Taking this as a good sign she continued to explore her body, moving quickly on to work gently on her inner lips, each touch causing the young girl to moan out in pleasure. She continued to experiment with touching different areas in different ways, until she found her clit and a wave of pleasure, unlike anything she'd ever felt rode through her body, causing her loudest moan yet. Akko worked up the courage to slip a finger inside herself, involuntarily gasping as she did so. She worked up to a light, gentle rhythm before feeling comfortable enough to slide in another finger, quickening the pace as she thrust them in and out of her wet heat. Gasping at the wet heat she found there. Her moans were now getting louder and more desperate as she found a way to both penetrate herself and stimulate her throbbing clit simultaneously. She could feel her orgasm building as she worked herself into a frenzy, closing her eyes and imagining she was getting off by Chariot's expert fingers rather than her own. 

"Ohhhh..... Chariot.... Fuck me!" She moaned out as she finally reached her climax. Arching her back as she rode out the wave of pleasure before falling back onto her bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Withdrawing her fingers she brought them up to her mouth and quickly tasted her own sweet juices. After coming down from her euphoric high she quickly got dressed again. After making sure she looked presentable she headed out of her dorm room to head to the library to meet up with Lotte and Sucy.


End file.
